


【all方思明】依兰香

by cha2614



Category: all方思明
Genre: M/M, 丁枫x方思明, 南无生x方思明, 楚留香x方思明
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha2614/pseuds/cha2614





	【all方思明】依兰香

【all方思明】

“请随我来，房间里面是公子为二位贵客准备的礼物。”丁枫领着来楚留香以及南无生进到房间。

楚留香和南无生对视一眼，心中皆是疑惑，不知道蝙蝠公子这葫芦里卖的是什么药？南无生面上一片冷淡，刚进屋，鼻尖便轻轻嗅动，闻到一股子魅惑人心的香味，对楚留香轻声道：“小心，迷情香。”

走在前头的丁枫笑吟道：“先生好鼻子。”

楚留香不动声色地憋了口气，南无生闻到房间里弥漫的香味，其中有淡淡依兰花的痕迹，不禁皱眉。

“香帅，这里面？”南无生欲言又止。

楚留香摇了摇头道：“怕正如先生所想。”

南无生目不斜视地的走着，心里不知想着什么。

三人进了内室，绕过门口的翡翠屏风，撩开珠帘，皆不禁呼吸一滞，瞳孔猛地收缩。内室里并无太多家具陈设，最引入瞩目的便是眼前的宽大床榻了，床榻边垂落着几乎透明的薄红纱幔，里面有个浑身赤裸，身型姣好皮肤雪白的人若隐若现，他的双手被红绳束缚在背后，银白色的长丝垂落在后背，两条腿就像两条白蛇，勾缠在一起轻蹭着身下的床单，还从喉间发出阵阵诱人的呻吟，楚留香三人不由瞥开了视线。

丁枫举止自若地走上前，将纱幔撩起系到一边，坐在床榻边缘，摸了摸床榻上扭动难耐的人，将他往下一拽，随后又轻挑起他的下颔，迫使那人将正脸对向楚留香他们。楚留香见到那人的脸，不由惊愕：“方思明！”这姿态宛如男娼的人怎么会是方思明？

丁枫道：“公子听闻二位大驾光临，特让在下准备岛上最好的娼妓给二位，虽是娼妓却也比船上那些庸脂俗粉要好用许多，还望二位贵客笑纳不要嫌弃。”

南无生冷淡问道：“万圣阁的少阁主怎会变成你岛上娼妓？”目光在方思明身上一顿，随即挪开。

丁枫笑道：“事关蝙蝠岛与万圣阁的交易，在下不便透露，不过请香帅和先生放心享用，这人并非是被坑骗来的，而是被万圣阁主亲手送来的。”他说话的时候，方思明拿头蹭了蹭他的腿，似在索要什么，他温柔的笑了笑，拍了拍方思明的头，没有回应。

楚留香摸了摸鼻子道：“这……还是算了罢……”这方思明美是美，可他压根不好男风，此时此景，心里除了震惊，便再无其他悸动了。南无生点点头道：“好意我等心领了，礼物就算了吧。”

丁枫眉眼一敛道：“二位可是瞧不上思明？那不如将喜好将于在下听，在下去寻个可心的来招待二位。”见南无生和楚留香盯着他不语，话锋一转，挑起眉角道：“还是说二位看上了在下？呵呵……”

楚留香道：“只是不喜……”话未说完便被南无生打断：“倘若我们真的看上你，又当如何？”

丁枫眸光流连在楚留香和南无生身上，吟吟笑道：“自然是脱了衣裳好生伺候二位了。”

楚留香失笑道：“我可没兴趣肏蝙蝠公子的枕边人。”他看向南无生：“先生应该同我一样吧？”

南无生点点头，沉吟对丁枫道：“你出去罢。”

丁枫一转神色，宛如刚才进门时的样子，对二人笑道：“那便不打扰二位了，丁枫告辞。”低下头摸了摸攀在他身上的方思明道：“伺候好二位客人知道吗？”方思明蹭了蹭他，舔了下他的手心算回应。

待丁枫离开，楚留香倏坐在窗台下的太师椅上，倒了杯茶，闻了闻，知道里面没有放脏东西才放下喝了几口，随后问南无生：“现在怎么办？要是小友知道他的思明兄变成这样，不知该有多悲痛……”

南无生坐在床榻边道：“既然答应了那孩子，自然是要把他带出去的。”方思明蹭了过来，唇对上南无生的嘴，想将舌头探进去，但被南无生推开了。

楚留香看着这一幕，笑道：“先生对门下弟子倒是关照。”南无生道：“谈不上关照，只是难得遇到个有趣的孩子，不想让他失望罢了……”

方思明见二人说话，也顾不上自己，身体空虚无比，便更恬不知耻的往南无生身上蹭了，南无生又将他狠狠推开，眸光一瞥胯间那物，厌恶道：“他怎么会在意这样的人。”楚留香道：“平常又看不见，那孩子你还不知道吗，长的好看的他都喜欢。”

方思明在南无生身上吃了闭门羹，委屈到不行，便寻着声音，一路跪爬向楚留香那边，跪在地上，拿头蹭楚留香的小腿，摇尾乞怜对方发发慈悲掏出那活儿满足他。楚留香摸了摸鼻尖，一脚将他踢了出去：“去去，离我远点。”他喜欢漂亮的女子，对男子着实无意，更何况方思明连男人都算不上。

南无生轻笑：“香帅可真无情。”

楚留香瞥他道：“你行你上。”

南无生扬了扬唇，拍拍手道：“过来这里。”

方思明闻声连忙爬到南无生脚下，将讨好的对象换作他，仰着头道：“先生……求先生怜惜……”然后抬起屁股，两片白翘的臀肉正对向楚留香那边，楚留香摇了摇头，将窗户推开，好让室内的迷情香散去。

“先生可是被迷情香饶了心智？”

南无生勾起方思明垂落肩膀的一缕银白长丝：“也许吧。”手指轻轻抚摸方思明系在眼前的黑色绸带，继而手指灵活的将其解开，上下眼皮被缝合在一起的双眼浮现眼前，他怔了怔，又将绸带系了回去。

“可惜了那双漂亮的眼睛。”不知是谁说了句，方思明毫不在意，只一味用脸去蹭南无生讨好他。

“先生……先生……”方思明痴痴地唤着，低下头，用头轻轻磨蹭南无生胯间：“思明来服侍先生可好？”说完伸出舌尖，像狗一样舔南无生的手指。

南无生解开袍泽，将方思明的头压在胯间，低声道：“伺候好了便带你走，伺候不好……”他心里打着主意不想让方思明回去继续勾引那孩子的心智，那孩子喜欢他，可这么浪的贱货又怎么配得上他？他就合该留在这座阴暗的岛屿做他该做的事不是吗？

楚留香看了南无生半晌：“你是不是根本没打算……”南无生打断他的话轻笑：“嘘……香帅心里知道就好。其实香帅也是这样打算的罢？呵……”

楚留香哑口无言，其实他们都一样，根本没想过救方思明，他是不想让万圣阁卷土重来，所以干脆就让这个少阁主留在蝙蝠公子这里好了。至于南无生，他来这一遭，不过是要在那孩子心里博个好印象罢了。

楚留香道：“你今日上了这人，心里就不会觉得别扭？”南无生摇了摇头道：“一个娼妓罢了。”

他挑起方思明的下颔道：“我说的对吧？”

方思明温顺回答：“是，先生说的对。”

南无生对楚留香摊摊手：“你瞧。”

楚留香看不下去了，唾了句：“真贱。”然后用折扇覆住面，靠在太师椅上，假装自己不存在。

南无生拍了拍方思明的肩膀道：“舔它。”方思明柔柔的低下头，用牙齿咬着亵裤系带将其解开，粗大炙热的肉刃瞬间弹到了他的脸上，他用嘴亲吻肉刃柱身，然后伸出舌头几乎膜拜的舔弄柱身的每一寸皮肤，就连底端的两颗睾丸也都细细舔弄，又用嘴唇吸吮片刻。南无生深吸一口气，拍了拍他的脸。方思明吐出睾丸，转而含住肉刃头部，将他慢慢吞进嘴里，直到头部顶到喉咙，再也吞不下才停住，然后收紧口腔内壁，一吐一吞，模仿性交的动作埋头侍弄。

南无生道：“这嘴上功夫练得倒是巧妙。”

方思明吐出肉刃轻道：“先生喜欢就好。”然后又将肉刃重新含住吞进嘴里。南无生轻笑道：“他说的没错，你是真贱。”说着将五指插进了方思明的头发，用力往下一按，方思明的脸便紧紧贴在了他的小腹，险些喘不上气，憋的满脸涨红，但即便如此，他还是竭尽所能的侍弄嘴里的肉刃，生怕客人不满意。

不知过了多久，南无生说了句：“够了。”方思明立刻停下动作，低垂着头等待吩咐。南无生拍了拍床榻：“上来。”方思明立刻爬上床榻，跪趴在床中间，上半身俯贴在床单上，双腿向外大张，臀部高高翘起，身前的肉茎若隐若现，等待南无生进入。

南无生上半身穿的整齐，外袍散敞开，只半褪下亵裤，直着腰背半跪在方思明身后，手指在他的会阴和菊穴处轻轻抚摸，“这么熟练？没少被人肏吧？”方思明摇了摇屁股，不知如何回答，只道：“请先生疼惜思明……先生……快进来……里面好痒……”他说着便用臀缝向后去蹭南无生胯间的性器。

南无生拍打了下他的臀丘，上面留下个红手印，方思明叫了一声，随后又摇晃着屁股往后蹭，南无生用手压住他的腰窝，制止了他的动作，然后拨开臀缝，将右手食指插进了他的菊穴，手指刚一插进去便感到一股湿意，紧接着肠肉从四面八方袭来将手指紧紧包裹吸吮，南无生低声骂了句“骚货”，然后毫不客气地将中指和无名指也插了进去，在里面搅弄。

“嗯啊……啊……啊……”被填满的菊穴产生酥麻快意，一路从尾椎传至全身，方思明微微张启薄唇，嘴里情不自禁地泄出阵阵呻吟，随着南无生扩张的越深入，他呻吟的更大声更忘情了……

“啊啊……嗯啊啊……先生……赏了思明吧……啊……”方思明启口向南无生讨要，南无生笑了笑，指甲在肠壁用力一划，方思明又痛又爽，菊穴一个劲的收缩，险些将南无生的手指夹断，他身前幼小的肉茎铃口滴出来一些透明的滑腻汁水，汁水顺着肉茎往下流去，打湿了下面的两颗玉丸和会阴，南无生拔出手指，指尖带出斑斑血丝，他单手揪扯起方思明的头发，骑压在他的腰上，将手指捅进了他的嘴里，“尝尝你自己的味道，贱货。”南无生说着转动手指在方思明的嘴里搅弄了几圈，方思明急促的轻喘，喉间泄出放荡的呻吟，舌头灵活的舔弄南无生手指上属于自己的血迹和肠液，好似那是什么珍馐美味一样。

南无生的手指上都是方思明的唾液，他拔出手指在方思明的臀上蹭了蹭，然后狠狠的掐了他的乳尖，方思明痛的一缩，随后挺起胸膛以供南无生玩弄，动情时还回过头，想向南无生索吻，但舌尖刚舔到对方的唇就挨了一计耳光被打倒在一旁，他的耳朵里嗡嗡震响，眼泪打湿了黑绸带，嗫嚅道：“对不起……”南无生冷道：“想想自己是个什么东西，猪狗不如的娼妓，吻你我都嫌脏。”他狞笑一声，五指插进方思明的头发，将他揪扯起来，胯间正对着他的脸，粗大的肉刃在他的脸上拍了拍：“这才是你该吻的东西。”方思明啜泣道：“是，思明听先生的。”然后含着眼泪吻上了面前的肉刃，将它吞在嘴里侍弄。

南无生揪着他的头发，猛地抽插，不过一会儿便在他的嘴里泄了，他推开方思明，厌恶的看了眼对方腿间发育不全的物件，“转过去，跪下。”方思明照做了，他将嘴里的白浊咽了下去，跪趴在南无生面前，随即菊穴被炙热的东西碰了碰，接着肉刃便捅了进去。南无生两只手扶着方思明纤细的腰肢，胯间猛地动作，丝毫不管身下的感受，只一味发泄欲火。方思明被如此粗暴的对待非但不觉难过，身体反倒发起了浪，嘴里咿呀的呻吟，口水流下嘴角都不自知，一个劲喊着南无生用力肏他，“嗯啊啊……啊啊……嗯啊……”南无生听在耳中，心里烦躁，在菊穴深处狠顶几下便又泄了出来，他放开方思明瘫软的身子，坐到床边擦净肉刃，穿好衣物，低头整理。

方思明爬了过来，从背后抱着南无生的腰道：“先生，先生，可是思明招待不周？让思明继续侍候您好不好？”隔着衣服他亲了亲南无生的后背，双手试图在南无生身上点火，南无生冷声道：“滚。”真不知道那孩子为什么会喜欢这种淫人。肏完方思明，他更坚定不要救他走的心了，免得他回去勾引那孩子。

方思明被他吓得抖了抖，连忙爬开，不住道：“先生别生气，思明不烦先生了……”他怕极了，若要丁枫知道他惹客人生气，又要罚他顿鞭子了，要是寻常的鞭打也罢，可那鞭子沾了媚药，打在身上便就情动，丁枫又不肯给他，他便只能在情欲里煎熬……

楚留香睁开眼便看见方思明蜷成一小团躲在床榻角落，不禁道：“肏完就扔，先生可真绝情，这副惹人垂落的模样，我看着都要动心了。”

南无生冷哼一声道：“动心就去肏。”他整理好衣裳，道：“我出去走走，香帅可要一起？”

楚留香拒绝了，他胯间的帐篷硬的直发疼，刚才听着南无生肏他的动静，性器就不禁勃起了。南无生看了眼他的胯间，冷哼一声，拿起伞离开了这里。

楚留香对方思明道：“过来我这儿。”

方思明温顺无比的爬了过去，将头搭在楚留香的腿上，轻轻喊了声“香帅。”楚留香摸着那头顺滑的银白长丝，挑起他的下颔，指腹揉了揉他柔软的下唇，随后解开裤子，露出毫不逊色南无生的肉刃，掰开方思明的嘴，将它插了进去。肉刃刚一插进嘴里，方思明便嗯嗯啊啊的吸吮了起来，楚留香深吸一口气，不禁在他的嘴里抽插起来，他对人向来温和，就算不喜方思明，可动作比起南无生也温柔了不少。

过了一会儿，楚留香拍拍腿对方思明道：“自己坐上来。”方思明起身，跨坐到了他的腿上，腰肢轻轻晃动，将肉刃含进了菊穴，然后缓缓坐下，让肉刃一插到底，“嗯啊……啊……啊……”不由楚留香吩咐，他便夹紧了穴里的肉刃，上下动了起来。楚留香掐着他腰间软肉，虚抱着他纤细的身子，方思明胸前的红豆总在他眼前晃，他不禁咬住它撕咬舔弄。

“啊啊啊……香帅……嗯啊……不行了……”这个姿势使得肉刃进入的极深，故而菊穴内的敏感点一直被戳弄，他轻轻颤栗，大腿根部开始痉挛，然后伴随着一声夹杂着啜泣的呻吟，肉茎铃口涌出了一股汁水，菊穴猛地紧紧收缩，他整个人都瘫软在了楚留香身上，楚留香低头看着方思明，摸了摸他胯间的小肉茎，沾了一手滑腻的汁水，他低笑道：“这么浪？”方思明气喘吁吁，没有反应，待他缓过来便抬头想吻楚留香，但楚留香一想到他刚含住南无生的性器，心里便不住干呕，于是不动声色的拒绝了。

方思明小声地哽咽道：“我真的那么脏吗……”他也不知道自己怎么会变成这样，从前别人愿一掷千金来买他一吻，可现在却都对他弃之如敝，就算他上前去倒贴也会被人狠狠推开骂句“肮脏贱货”……

楚留香不知道怎么安慰他，他最见不得美人哭了，只能摸摸他的头，虚伪地说了句：“你多心了。”然后不管方思明信不信，都把人抱到了床上，压着他猛地肏干一顿，就在他肏完要起身时，方思明虚弱无力的问了句：“他要你们来救我是不是？”楚留香没有回答。他又问：“你们不会带我走的，对吧？”楚留香依旧沉默。方思明已经知道了答案，嘴角扬起一抹凄惨的笑，其实他早就该认命了，在被义父卖给蝙蝠公子的那天起就该认命了，而不是还抱着一点期待，期待那孩子总有一天会来救自己逃离苦海……

身后传来悉悉索索的声音，楚留香已经在整理衣裳了，像每个肏完他的客人那样，快要离开了。

方思明问：“他……现在好吗？”

楚留香一怔，道：“他很好，你不用挂念了。”

方思明点点头，似哭似笑道：“……好……”

楚留香扯过床单给方思明披在了身上，算是他能给他的最后一点尊严，然后便转身离开了。

楚留香走后，丁枫进来了，他将方思明抱在身上，让他的头枕在自己腿上，轻抚他的发丝道：“这回你该死心了吧？他们都不愿意救你。”他解开方思明眼睛上的湿漉漉的黑绸带丢到一边，摸着他的眼皮，被紧紧缝合在一起的眼皮间流下了两道热泪，方思明不说话，身体哭的直颤，任由丁枫抚摸着自己。

丁枫解开裤子，硬起的性器顶了顶方思明的嘴唇：“嘴张开。”方思明听话的张开了嘴，用丁枫教给他的技巧侍弄嘴里炙热的粗大。丁枫单手摸着他的头发，另一只手插进了他的股间，手刚摸上去便感到一股粘腻，轻啧一声，四根手指尽数插进了肉穴。

“唔啊嗯……唔……”方思明不禁呻吟，丁枫的手指并拢，在里面旋转抠挖，可就是不碰他的敏感点，他也不敢索要，只能默默忍着等他玩够。

丁枫在里面搅弄一番，拔出手指，一股股白浊顺着股缝流了下来，他轻轻笑了笑，低头问方思明：“这么多，他们都肏你了？”方思明点了点头。

丁枫不再往下问，他将手指上的脏东西在方思明身上擦了擦，然后便在他嘴里抽插起肉刃，等到他泄出来，方思明也没了力气，嘴巴酸涩无比。

丁枫低头整了整衣裳，命人备热水，待热水来了，他把方思明抱进了浴桶，给他清洗身体，洗完也不给他穿衣裳。他从一旁的柜子里拿出条颈链套到方思明的脖子上，又给他解开双手的束缚，让他跪爬在地上，然后像牵狗一样把他牵回了自己的房间。


End file.
